


Sweet Seduction

by kiarafan2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, DarkObi-Wan, Evil Obi-Wan, M/M, Seduction, Slash, Suitless Vader, Vader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/pseuds/kiarafan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for my deviantart friend SkywalkerGirl666 for all her art works she drew for me.</p>
<p>Plot: Vader seduces Obi-Wan to join the dark side as his sith lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Seduction

Mustafar....

  
A blazing magma flowing planet....

  
And upon this planet stood Lord Vader and his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.....

  
Vader strode towards his master, a smile upon his face and a glint in his yellow eyes that never left Obi-Wan's.

"Obi-Wan, I know my turning is a bit of a shock for you. But you see, the jedi have rebelled against the Chancellor. The only thing I want is peace." He was uncomfortably close to Obi-Wan's face, his hot breath down the Jedi's neck much to Obi-Wan's disgust.

 

"The man I trained is gone. He went down a path that I could never follow." He growled, turning his head, saddened.

 

Vader allowed a smirk to grow upon his lips. "Ahh, that my old friend is where you're wrong." He began to circle him very slowly.

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

Obi-Wan's question made Vader's sadistic smile grow bigger. "Deep within yourself, my old Master, is a crave for power. You want the same amount of power Sidious has, and so do I." He grinned at the revelations of Obi-Wan's inner hunger making the smaller man turn his head away in denial. Unable to face the truth, how very typical of him.

  
"There's no harm in craving power, you know." Vader bent down so that his lips was close to Obi-Wan's ear. "I can feel it inside you, inside your very soul. Growing and growing, don't fight it master. We don't have to be enemies. Together, you and I will bring justice to our new empire. Join me in darkness Obi-Wan, you won't have to suffer anymore." He purred seductively.

  
Obi-Wan shut his eyes, trying to block out his words. He felt fear of Anakin's power....but also...attracted to it. No! He must not let himself to be led astray.

  
"Open yourself to me, Obi-Wan. You can't fight it forever. I know, deep down, you want to let go..." Vader licked Obi-Wan's ear in seduction.

  
Obi-Wan desperately fought the attraction....what's happening to him?!!

  
_"You know his words are true... there's no point to resist him..."_ A dark voice in Obi's head spoke. He shook his head violently.

  
**_"No! I can't!"_ **

  
_"You know deep inside, Anakin is all you have left. What has the Jedi way done for you? Qui-Gon's dead, your Order is extinct, Ahsoka is gone, Satine's murdered and so much pain and misery has followed you since the beginning... You can finally end it all if you just give in... give into your craves, open your heart to Vader, accept his offer! Do not continue this fight needlesly, embrace the DARKNESS!!"_

  
Vader holds his master's chin making him look directly into his eyes. "I know you want it Master. It can all be yours..." He started to stroke Obi-Wan's cheek, then his neck....his chest, and through these actions, he feels more attracted to Vader than ever.

  
_**"I must....resist him...."** _

  
He felt Vader trying to get through his mental shields that he had put up ever since Vader had cornered him. But Vader was persistent.

With every touch of Vader's fingers, Obi-Wan felt tingles he's never felt before. Thus increasing his hunger...for power, for Vader....

Vader brought his face inches away from his mentor's, lips really close together. "Maybe this....will convince you..."

 

Within seconds, he kissed his master!

  
All thoughts melted as the kiss began. All jedi protocols, the Code, his master's teachings, everything faded into the kiss, and the more they kissed, the faster Obi-Wan's desire for power grew. Yes...he wanted this....he realises it now....He wants it, needs it, Vader was now his new Messiah. The elder man wrapped his arms around Vader, wanting a deeper kiss, he never wanted to stop....

 

Soon he and Vader broke from the long kiss to breathe. "Now Obi-Wan...will you join me, be my fellow emperor and achieve your hearts desire and rule by my side forever in darkness?" He asks, to see what his old master would say.

  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes...."Yes....Lord Vader."

  
Vader gave a feral grin of triumph. He has successfully seduced his master. "Good. Now, open your heart and lower your shields..."

 

They kissed again, but this time, during it, Obi-wan finally lowered his mental shields and darkness flooded within him shunning and snuffing out every inch of light within him, mentally, emotionally and into his very soul. Force...he's never felt such rawness of power! He felt so GOOD!

  
As soon as his corruption was complete, Vader stopped the intense kissing. "How do you feel?"

 

Obi-Wan felt a slither of excitement...."I feel....I feel...hehehehe...I feel....so....ALIVE!" He opened his eyes that now shined yellow and red and allowed a loud cackle of laughter escape his mouth. It was like listening to music to Lord Vader's ears.

  
He wraps his arms around the corrupt Force-user. "Come, my equal." He licked his ear again. It sent shivers down Obi-Wan's spine.

 

  
*One erotic sex scene later.....*

 

The two sith, after getting dressed again, get ready to leave.

  
Look out, Sidious, these two are gonna getcha!


End file.
